Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by KZerina
Summary: This is an opinion story to make a point. It is about Harry and Fawkes and a strange trip out of Number 4.


This is probably not one of my most brilliant ideas, posting something like this. To make it clear, I am not bashing any authors or their stories. Some "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" stories are good, but I felt that it is trademark infringement to use the title. Yes, it is the official title of the fifth installment of the Harry Potter series, but that doesn't give you a right to use the title without a disclaimer to it—I apologize to those of you who did this in the first place.

Another reason, there are so many "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" stories that you can search for it and not find the one you're looking for since there are so many that poor Fido can't put them all on one page.

This is a parody based on the title that many authors have used. This is to show that I do not approve of the use of the title. The title is J.K. Rowlings's and no one else's. What I'm saying is be original, use your imagination. I'm using is as an emphasis Please forgive me if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the title, or anything else associated with Harry Potter. I only own the story.

******

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix

By KZerina

Harry Potter lay prone on his bed, reading a book and writing on a leaf of parchment. A delicate tap on the window broke his concentration. He looked over his shoulder and peered through the panes at a beautiful scarlet and gold plumed bird. It had to be Fawkes, but why?

Harry set the parchment in the binding of the book to serve as a bookmark and silently stepped to the window so as the Dursleys wouldn't hear him up and about. He carefully opened the window, and Fawkes squeezed his swan-sized body into Harry's bedroom and perched atop Hedwig's empty cage as she was out delivering a message to Ron.

Harry shut the window again and strode over to Fawkes who cocked his head to the side as Harry sat down at his desk.

"What are you doing here?" Harry inquired of the phoenix, but expecting no verbal answer. "Aren't you supposed to be with Professor Dumbledore?"

Fawkes whistled a couple of gentle notes and flapped to Harry's shoulder and nuzzled Harry's cheek affectionately. He gripped Harry's shoulder with his gleaming golden talons, and both he and Harry vanished.

The two reappeared in a patch of landscaping that surrounded a busy parking lot. Harry squinted through the branches of the large, green bush behind which he sat. He saw a rather large, red-roofed, brick building and smelled large amounts of cooking grease. Fawkes had taken him to a McDonald's.

Harry's brows knitted in curiosity as to why Fawkes had brought him to a McDonald's. He raised an eyebrow to the golden aura sitting on his shoulder, preening his wing feathers. Fawkes lifted his wing and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. He dropped it into Harry's lap and whistled for him to open it.

Harry opened the parchment and found a twenty-pound note folded inside the letter. Professor Dumbledore's handwriting was visible in bright violet ink.

Harry,

If you would be so kind, my phoenix and I seem to have a taste for food with high calorie content. I enclosed a twenty-pound note with which you are to pay. I would like a chicken sandwich and a small chocolate shake. Fawkes wants a salad and a small Coke. If you would like anything, please, feel free to get it. Thank you, Harry.

Professor Dumbledore

Harry raised an eyebrow at Fawkes who chirruped a reply. Harry shrugged and placed Fawkes on a branch of the bush. He stole out from behind the bush and into the fast food restaurant. He filled the orders of the Headmaster and his pet and returned to the flourishing greenery where Fawkes stayed hidden from Muggle sights.

Fawkes clasped Harry's shoulder, and they disappeared and reappeared in Harry's bedroom at Number Four Privet Drive.

"Here, you go, Fawkes," Harry said. "Just what you ordered, a salad and a small Coke with a chicken sandwich and chocolate shake for Professor Dumbledore."

Fawkes whistled gratitude and took the food and drink in his talons and the change in his beak. He disappeared, leaving a small puff of bluish-gray smoke swirling in the middle of the room.

Harry thought it odd that Fawkes wanted McDonald's, but then again, Fawkes is no ordinary bird.

"I guess if a phoenix wants fast food, he can order fast food," Harry mused, thinking aloud.

He shook his head and flopped back down on his bed to eat his super-sized Quarter-Pounder meal, making sure he saved some French fries for Hedwig, attempting not to get any on his Potions homework.

******

Hence the "Order of the Phoenix"…I know, kind of stupid, but hopefully it gets my point across. The title does _not_ belong to us lowly fanfiction authors, but to the all-powerful Ms. J.K. Rowling.

Please do not flame as I am stating my opinion. I am not forcing you to do anything. I am not even attempting to force you to do anything, just trying to convey a point.

Thanks,

KZerina


End file.
